


Stupid Gryffindors

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Any other time, Blaine would be proud of his perfect aim. The snowball hit Thad directly on the forehead. Any other time, Blaine would’ve jumped up and released a Warbler cry. This time though, he didn’t hit Thad. He hit someone who was wearing the same coat as Thad... And man  was his victim cute.Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Winter





	

If you asked Blaine Anderson what his favourite thing in the world was, it would be hanging out with his friends.

If you asked him what the worst thing in the world was, he’d probably respond his friends.

At first, Blaine was excited to go back to Ohio and catch up with his former Dalton classmates. They talked basically every day, and they’d planned a list of activities to do while they were all in Ohio for break. Making gingerbread houses, carolling, and window shopping were all planned for a day Blaine would never forget.

One minute, Blaine was admiring Christmas lights with Wes and Trent.

The next, he was pelted with snowballs from David, Jeff and Thad.

Without thinking, Wes and Trent ducked behind a tree to avoid the fire. Blaine, the “Gryffindor” of the group, ducked behind a bush and started making his own weapons. When he had five made, he sat and waited for the next attack.

Through the bushes, Blaine could see a grey coat walking towards him. He smirked, knowing Thad was planning to attack him from above. He waited until Thad was a good distance away from his hiding place before firing.

Any other time, Blaine would be proud of his perfect aim. The snowball hit Thad directly on the forehead. Any other time, Blaine would’ve jumped up and released a Warbler cry.

This time though, he didn’t hit Thad. He hit someone who was wearing the same coat as Thad.  

He heard a scream before a girl ran to the fallen’s side. He heard Wes call for a ceasefire before running over to make sure the injured party was okay. Without a second though, Blaine abandoned his hiding place and knelt by his victim’s side.

Well, he didn’t expect his victim to be _really cute._

~*~

Kurt didn’t know what happened. One minute he and Rachel were talking about Broadway, the next he was on the ground with a headache. When he opened his eyes, he had to push Rachel away with how close she was to his face. There were two other men leaning over him, one that was checking his wound and the other…

The other had really pretty eyes. And very curly hair. Kurt bet it was really soft to touch.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked.

“Are you an angel?” Kurt thought. The laugh the boy gave and the other guy’s eye roll made Kurt realise he’d said his thoughts out loud.

 “Blaine, help him up while I rally the guys. That girl said he doesn’t live that far from here.” Other dude said. Blaine ( _a pretty name for a pretty boy,_ Kurt thought) nodded before standing.

He smiled and offered a hand to Kurt. “I’m sorry I hit you,” Blaine said sheepishly, “sometimes Warbler snowball fights get kind of intense.”

Kurt took his hand and smiled. Once he stood, Blaine shook his hand. “I’m Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

Blaine returned his smile, but only let go of his hand to exchange phone numbers.

That night, Kurt had a large bruise on his forehead and a large smile. He couldn’t wait for his date with Blaine.

~*~

“And that, kids, is how your father met your father.”

Kurt sighed as he listened to Wes wrap up his story. He turned to his husband, who was repeatedly banging his head against the wall. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s middle before kissing his cheek. “You’ll get a bruise if you keep doing that.”

Blaine groaned, but stopped hitting his head. “Wes is telling stories. I did not hit you on purpose. Now Devon’s going to go the principal’s for chasing girls with a snowball because Papa did it.”

Kurt laughed, resting his chin against Blaine’s shoulder. “There’s still a fresh layer of snow from this morning. I say we take Wes and Thad outside and remind them of how it really went down.”  

Blaine smiled and turned in Kurt’s arms. “As long as you’re on my team. I don’t think I could handle hitting you again.”

“Well there _was_ that time in Minnesota…”

“That’s what you get for wearing Nick’s coat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: “I was having a snowball fight outside and you were casually walking by and oh my god I’m so sorry I accidentally nailed you in the face”
> 
> [Rebloggable on Tumblr](https://cursedwithafairytale.tumblr.com/post/154874462665/klaine-advent-day-23-winter)


End file.
